


Hi Mama

by cosmicworry14



Series: Kakashi Calls Him Mama [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mice, Shinobi, Sweet, kakashi calls orochimaru mama, mama orochimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicworry14/pseuds/cosmicworry14
Summary: Looking down, Orochimaru saw the top of spiky silver hair, connected to the body of a little boy dressed in a black training suit. He came up to below waist height.“Mama,” the voice said again, but this time it was coming from the boy attached to his legs.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Series: Kakashi Calls Him Mama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888762
Comments: 17
Kudos: 470





	Hi Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I love this pairing so much! There aren't enough fanfics with Oro/Saku and little kid Kakashi. It is my crack, I had to write my own. I hope you enjoy this cute, one-shot fic!

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow around the trees and pathway that Orochimaru walked upon. No one was around, quiet but the rustling of leaves on their branches. He was walking home from some solo training in one of the training grounds when he heard “Mama!”

He honestly didn’t think anything of it until he heard it again, this time closer to him, coming from behind. Right as Orochimaru was about to turn around, he felt something run into his legs. Luckily he had enough balance and strength not to fall over, but he was taken surprise by the suddenness of what happened.

Looking down, Orochimaru saw the top of spiky silver hair, connected to the body of a little boy dressed in a black training suit. He came up to below waist height. 

“Mama,” the voice said again, but this time it was coming from the boy attached to his legs. 

Placing a hand on the shoulder of the boy, Orochimaru said very softly, “Hello, what is your name?” He figured he would deal with the fact that the boy was calling him Mama later, and figure out who he actually belonged to first. 

The boy pulled back from him. He had dark gray eyes, almost black. A cute little mole near his mouth, which was pulled up into a blinding smile. 

“I’m Kakashi,” the little boy, Kakashi, said with a slight giggle. 

Orochimaru internally sighed. He didn’t say his last name, so he didn’t know which clan the boy belonged too. However, with his gray hair, Orochimaru had a suspicion. 

He crouched down so he was at Kakashi’s level, Kakashi letting go of his legs, before reattaching his arms to Orochimaru’s shoulders. Smiling softly, he said, “My name is Orochimaru, nice to meet you Kakashi.” 

Kakashi seemed to lean more into him before giggling again. “No, you are Mama.”

Frowning, Orochimaru said, “Well, Kakashi, you see I’m not-” but before he could finish, a shout from a little away sounded out.

“Kakashi, where are you?” A male’s voice rang out, followed more times of Kakashi’s name being called. 

Finally, a man came around the corning, running, searching frantically. Relief filled the dark eyes when he saw Kakashi and Orochimaru in front of him. The man was tall, dressed in the standard Jounin outfit. He had long, silver hair tied into a low ponytail, and a Sabre stapped onto his back. Orochimaru recognized him as Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang. He had seen him around the village and had heard of his work, but Orochimaru didn’t have any other contact with the man. He must be Kakashi’s father, Orochimaru could see the similarities clearly. 

“Daddy,” Kakashi called out, with a smile, still clinging to Orochimaru. Orochimaru grabbed Kakashi under his arms and lifted him up into his arms. The boy immediately clings to him and wrapped his arms and legs around him. 

Sakumo finally reached them, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Kakashi, you can’t run away like that again.”

Kakashi just giggles and grabs some of Orochimaru’s long, black hair. He doesn’t pull on it, so Orochimaru doesn’t mind. “But Daddy, I saw Mama, see!” 

The older man looks at his son in shock. “I- Kakashi, you…” With a sigh and a shake of his head, turns to look fully at Orochimaru with an apologetic face. “I’m so sorry Sannin-san, please forgive my son.” 

Orochimaru smiled, “Please, call me Orochimaru, Hatake-san. And it’s fine, I don’t mind.” And he really didn’t, the boy was so sweet, he didn’t want to hurt his feelings. He would tell him not to call him that if Hatake-san was against it though.

The man blushed softly, but quickly looked away real quick and took a deep breath. Orochimaru didn’t say anything and let the man have a second. 

“Ok, well, please call me Sakumo. And this is my son, Kakashi, but I think you’ve already met,” he said, after turning back to look at them. Kakashi was still planning with the ends of Orochimaru’s hair before he was distracted by the shiny, dangly earrings he was wearing today. 

Orochimaru smiled before looking down at the boy. He must be only three or so. So young and innocent to the ways of the world yet. “Yes, he came crashing into me, calling me Mama. Very strong for his age if I must say.”

Sakumo chuckled. “Yes, he is quite advanced for his age. We were actually out here training and just finishing up for the night when he suddenly ran away from me when I was cleaning up. I’m not sure why he is calling you Mama though, I’m so sorry.”

“Training already? He will grow up into a strong Shinobi then, hm?” Orochimaru said, aiming the question slightly towards Kakashi as well. 

Kakashi looked up at him nodding. “Yeah, Mama! I’ll be the best, as good as Daddy! Today, I even caught a mouse all by myself!”

Orochimaru smiled. “A mouse? So you must be a good hunter as well as a shinobi?”  
Kakashi giggled whiling nodding some more. “Mm, I’m a strong hunter. The mouse tasted good too!”

“Kakashi!” Sakumo suddenly said. Orochimaru looked up at him, and the man had another blush on his cheeks. 

Looking back down at Kakashi, Orochimaru said, “Quiet delicious indeed. My snakes love mice as well. You could come over and hunt with them in our backyard soon time.”

Kakashi looked up at him in awe before nodding again. He leaned in and gave Orochimaru a tight hug. “Yes Mama, more mice. Yummy!”

“That is if your father is ok with it?” Orochimaru asked, looking up back at the tall man. The man looked at him with shock, before nodding as well. Orochimaru could barely hold back a smirk at the look in the man’s eyes. 

Kakashi seemed to nozzle into Orochimaru’s neck. “I like snakes, Mama. You smell like snakes, and fire, and flowers. It’s nice,” the little boy said. 

Orochimaru just smiled. “It seems like you are getting sleepy, maybe it’s time you head home for bed little one.” He started to pull Kakashi away from his chest so he could hand him over to his father, who held his hands out ready for his son. Kakashi seemed to whine softly before he curled into his father’s own neck. 

“Thank you again Orochimaru-san for taking care of Kakashi, I’m not sure what I would have done if I had lost him,” Sakumo-san said, rubbing a hand up and down Kakashi’s back.

Orochimaru shrugged. “It’s fine, the little one is so sweet.”

Sakumo smiled. “Well, thanks again. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Orochimaru smiled back. “I meant what I said, you could come over whenever you like with Kakashi. We could have tea while he hunts in the backyard, I wouldn’t mind the company.” Wow, Orochimaru usually doesn’t put himself out like this, but he feels like it’s worth it with Sakumo-san. There’s something about him. 

Sakumo nodded with a small blush. “I would like that very much Orochimaru-san, I’m sure Kakashi would too. I’ll see you soon then,” he said. Kakashi looked almost asleep, the way he was curled into his father, noising into his neck. 

“Goodnight Sakumo-san,” Orochimaru said.

“Goodnight Orochimaru-san,” Sakumo said. 

With that, they started to go their separate ways. Orochimaru could hear Kakashi talking softly with his father though. 

“Where is Mama going?” he asked.

“Kakashi, he isn’t your mother, I don’t know why you are calling him that,” Sakumo said. 

“But, he is my Mama, why isn’t he coming with us?” Little Kakashi asked.

With a sigh, Sakumo-san said, “You’re Mama lives somewhere else, but we will see him later. It’s time for sleep for you though.”

The rest Orochimaru couldn’t hear since they had gotten too far apart. Orochimaru though, couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. He has been smiling a lot this afternoon, his face muscles almost hurt since he isn’t used to this. But he finds himself not minding at all that Kakashi is calling him Mama. Well, if he gets to see Sakumo-san more because of it, well then he finds he definitely doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go to the dentist, my teeth are aching with how sweet I made this. Ok, let me know what you think in the comments and if I should make this into a series or something?
> 
> Come speak with me on my Twitter: @cosmicworry14


End file.
